


you're not dirty, i promise

by Anonymous



Series: qpr naegami [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dermatillomania, M/M, Probably ooc, but this time itz a vent fic!!, hhh itz another qpr naegami fic!!, this is short but i dont think short enough 2 consider it a drabble, umm this fic may be a little triggering!!! stay safe, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He felt dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty. The word kept repeating through his mind. He was imperfect. His skin was imperfect. Having a body was a curse. He was trapped."uhhh y'know a qpr naegami vent fic where byakuya has a dermatillomania flare up!!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: qpr naegami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	you're not dirty, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh today i had a dermatillomania flare up and decided 2 project onto byakuya 💔
> 
> uhhh trigger warning cuz uh!! the intrusive thoughtz can get a _little_ graphic but i dont think itz 2 bad?? OH and there are mentionz of bl00d! stay safe!! dont purposely trigger urself!!
> 
> also this might suck cuz i wrote it in 1 sitting and itz unbetaed 💔💔

Byakuya wanted to rip his skin off. He felt dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty. The word kept repeating through his mind. He was imperfect. His skin was imperfect. Having a body was a curse. He was trapped.

Taking a shower didn't help. Usually if he took one in the dark, he would pick less. That wasn't true today. The scalding hot water burned his skin and only reminded him of his fleshy prison. He couldn't stop picking. His arms were bleeding a little but he didn't care.

Soon, the water turned cold. How long had he been in the shower? He didn't want to know. He turned the water off and stepped out. He needed to bandage his wounds. Maybe that would help him stop picking. At least at his arms.

After his arms were wrapped in the bandages he kept in his bathroom and he put on a fresh pair of clothes, he crawled into bed. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. They couldn't see his imperfections. They couldn't see _him_. 

After a couple hours of trying to keep himself from picking at his legs and failing, his door bell rang. Byakuya's body was filled with dread.

"Hey 'Kuya? It's me, Makoto...I was kinda worried! I hadn't seen you all day and I was wondering if you were okay," a voice said from outside his room. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Did he really think Makoto wouldn't notice?

He didn't want Makoto to see him like this. But also didn't want him to be worried. The pros and cons of each choice swam through his head. Taking a deep breath he replied with "The doors not locked." 

Makoto knew Byakuya well enough to know that meant 'come on in'. He slowly opened the door and let his eyes adjust. G-d it was dark in here.

"Do you mind if you could turn on a lamp? I can't see anything," he asked. Byakuya didn't respond, but he turned on the small lamp on his beside table. Finally being able to see, Makoto turned to his partner. Byakuya was curled up in a ball, his arms in bloody bandages. He frowned. Makoto hated seeing Byakuya like this. He hated seeing him in pain.

Walking closer, he realized his legs were bleeding too. Today must've been really bad.

"I'm gonna go get you some more bandages, is that okay?" Byakuya nodded. Makoto gave him a small smile and headed into the bathroom. He knew he kept them in there somewhere, but it had been a while since something like this happened and he couldn't exactly remember where everything was. After ten or so minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. 

Returning to room with a wet rag and bandages in hand, he sat down next to Byakuya. 

"Hey 'Kuya, I'm gonna need you to let go of your legs. Can't bandage them when you've got a death grip of em," he said. The blonde hesitated but finally let go. After a couple minutes, Byakuya's legs were bandaged and definitely less bloody. 

"'Kuya, you know you can text me when things get bad, right? You don't have to fight the things your head tells you alone. Your body is fine the way it is! You're not dirty or whatever kind of lies your brain tells you, I promise. Remember, you don't gotta do this alone," the shorter boy said, gently squeezing his partners hand. Byakuya smiled to himself. Makoto always knew just what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh commentz and kudos are appreciated!! stay safe <3


End file.
